Kingdom of Lions
by TwiliAlyson
Summary: What if it was Mufusa who wasn't king? But rather... Terra? He meets a lovly Lioness named Aqua and they hit it off. Soon, they have a lion cub named Sora.
1. The Great Ceremony

**A/N:** Once upon a time, I had an idea! and here it is!

 ** _Kingdom of Lions_**

 **Chapter One: The Great Ceremony**

The animals came from far and near the dusty African plain. They came on padding paws and pounding hooves and flapping wings. Each beast, from the tiniest ant to the largest elephant, made their way to Pride Rock. For that was the home of the Lion King, and this was a special day in the Pride Lands.

Today Sora, the first born cub of King Terra and Queen Aqua, would join the Circle of Life.

The animals took their places and bowed to King Terra. Then Ansem the Wise, the wise baboon, stood at the edge of Pride Rock and held up the little cub for all to see.

A great cry rose from all animals. The elephants trumpeted, the zebras whined, and the birds sang for joy at the sight of Sora, the future lion king.

But one animal didn't join in the joyous ceremony. Xemnas, Terra's jealous brother, stayed in his den.

Later, Xemnas just laughed when the King's advisor, Saïx the hornbill, criticized him. Then Xemnas popped the bird into his mouth. He would have eaten Saïx if Terra hadn't come along just in time.

Saïx wiped his feathers off and scolded, "As the king's brother, you should have been first in line at Sora's ceremony."

Xemnas's eyes gleamed. "I was first in line, until the little hairball was born."

"That _hairball_ is my son, and your future king," Terra growled.

Xemnas slinked away.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Terra warned.

Xemnas looked over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed. "Perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn your back on _me_."

 **A/N:** Boom, I love both Kingdom Hearts and The Lion King. So what do you think so far? Can you guess who Nala is? R and R. Stay Awesome!


	2. The Pride Lands

**A/N:** Chapters may be short, I will warn, but it will tell the story of lion cub, Sora. Enjoy!

Bit of a Disclaimer, I don't own anything. They belong to Square Enix and Disney.

 ** _Kingdom of Lions_**

 **Chapter Two: The Pride Lands**

Sora grew quickly. One morning, he stood at the end of Pride Rock, watching the morning sun greet him. He was filled with excitement.

"Dad! Come on, Let's go!" he jumped up onto the ledge where Terra and Aqua were sleeping. Aqua smiled and Terra continued to snore. "Dad! ...Dad!"

While Sora continued to say 'dad' over and over, Aqua was talking to Terra.

"Your son is awake." she said, trying to fall back asleep.

He sighed, "Before sunrise, he's your son."

"Come on, dad!" Sora jumped up and tugged on his ear. He accidently let go and fell back. But he didn't let that damper his spirts. He ran up and headbutted Terra. "Dad, you promised!"

"Okay..." Terra gave up and lazily said, "I'm up... I'm up..."

"Yeah!" Sora exclaimed as Terra yawned and got up.

Sora ran ahead and Terra and Aqua walked out of the entrance of the cave in Pride Rock where the lions spelt. Sora came back and gave a hug to his mother. She watched as the two Climbed up to the top of Pride Rock. Once they came to the top, Terra spoke with him.

"Look, Sora. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Terra looked out to the horizon and Sora followed his gaze.

"Whoa!" he said, breathlessly, and Terra chuckled

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun." Sora gave him a confused look. "One day, the sun will set on my time and rise with yours."

"This will all be mine?" Sora asked, looking back at the horzion.

"Everything-"

"Everything the light touches..." he then looked at the forebidden place. "What about that shadowy place?"

"That's the Outlands. You must never go there, Sora."

"But I thought a king can do whatever he wants." Terra smiled at this.

"There's more than being king then just doing what he wants."

"There's more?" Sora asked, excitedly.

"Yes. Now let's go to the fields." Terra walked and Sora followed.

They watched Antelope gallop acrossed the grass as they walked along.

"As you see, everything has a balance. As king, you respect and protect that balance. From the smallest ant to the leaping antelope, we are connected."

"But dad, don't we eat the antelope?" Sora asked, pretty much not understanding what he's saying.

"Yes, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. The antelope eat the grass. And so, we are all connected in the great circle of life."

Saïx then flew to a nearby rock, "Good morning, sire!"

"Good morning, Saïx." Terra replied.

"Checking in with the moring report." he bowed.

"Fire away."

"Well, the buzz from the bees is a letter is a bit of a loft."

"Oh, really?" he didn't really care about the morning report today. He noticed Sora was trying to.stalk a grasshopper. "What are you doing, son?"

Sora thought he captured the grasshopper and it jumped out of his grasp. "...Pouncing."

Terra smirked as he looked back to Saïx. "Let an old pro show you how it's done."

"I told the elephant to forget it, but they can't-" Terra interuppted his moring report.

"Saïx, turn around."

"Yes, sire." he didn't question it, but he did as he was told and continued the report. Sora got low as Terra told him to.

"What's going on?" Saïx finally asked Terra.

"A pouncing lesson." he simply said.

"Oh, very good. Pouncing..." then it hit him, "Pouncing! Oh no, sire! You can't be serious!" he told him to turn back around. "This is so humiliating..."

"Try not to make a sound." Terra whispered to Sora. He nodded with a smile.

"What are you telling him, Terra?" he looked back at the king, only to find no one. He looked around, "Terra? Sora?"

Suddenly Sora pounced onto him, knocking him off the rock and leaving feathers fluttering to the ground. Terra laughed and Sora beamed, running back to his dad.

"That's very good!" Terra said, laughing.

A groundhog helped the hornbill to his feet. "Saïx, news from underground."

Back with the dad and son...

"Now, this time-"

"Sire! Hyenas, in the Pride Lands!" Saïx yelled and Terra imedately leaped up.

"Saïx, take Sora home." he instructed and the young prince pouted.

"Aw, but can't I came?"

"No." he rushed off to track down those hyenas.

"I never get to go anywhere." Sora said out loud.

"Oh, young master, one day you will be king." Saïx told him. "Then you can chase those slobbery, pouchers dawn to dusk."

Sometime later, Xemnas was at Pride Rock, looking around from a ledge. He heard his nephew's voice.

"Hey, Uncle Xem! Guess what!" Sora said.

"I despise guessing games." he rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna be king of Pride Rock!" Sora proudly said.

"Oh, goody..." the uncle said sarcastically.

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom and I'm going to rule it all." he unknowingly rubbed it in Xemnas's face.

"Yes, forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know..." he lazily laid down.

"Hey, Uncle Xem? When I'm king, what will that make you?" Sora laid on his uncle's head.

"A monkey's uncle."

Sora laughed and rolled off, "You're so werid."

"You have no idea... so, your father showed you the whole kingdom, eh?" he got up and walked to the edge of the ledge.

Sora followed, "Everything!"

"He didn't show you what's behind that rise on the northern boarder, did he?"

"Well... no... he said I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right! It's far to dangerous." Xemnas warned. "Only the bravest lions go there."

"Well, I'm brave! What's out-"

"I'm sorry, I just can't tell you..."

"Why not?"

"Sora, Sora, I'm only looking out for my favorite nephew." he laid back down and put rustled the top of his head with his paw.

"Right, I'm your ONLY nephew."

"All the reason I should protect you. An elephant graveyard is no place for prince." he pretended like he wasn't suppose to say that.

"An elephant what? Wow!" Sora was already wishing to check it out.

"Oh dear, I've said too much... well, I suppose you where going to find out sooner or later, you being so clever." he lied, knowing he wanted to check it out. "Just promise me you'll never go there."

"Like I'm gonna say no!"

"There's a good lad. Ran along now and have fun." he schooted him along until Sora ran away. Xemnas stopped him, "Remember, it's our little secret."

Sora nodded and ran off. Scar turned away and evily smiled, walking more into the path.

 **A/N:** Here you go! chapter two! Next Chapter, we meet who takes Nala's place. R and R. Stay Awesome!


End file.
